Turbocharger bearings must operate at elevated temperatures and significant shaft speeds. For example, a gasoline powered internal combustion engine may generate exhaust having a temperature in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius to propel a turbine to a shaft speed in excess of 100,000 revolutions per minute, where bearing friction losses can generates significant heat. Adequate lubricant and lubricant flow is important to extract heat and lubricate bearing or bearing and shaft surfaces. Lubricant may also provide for film formation that can float a bearing, for example, for purposes of damping vibrations caused by shaft, bearing or lubricant dynamics. As described herein, various components, assemblies, methods, etc., may provide for enhanced turbocharger bearing assembly, performance, longevity, etc., optionally at reduced cost.